Frameless ceiling and wall panels are well known and accepted in the marketplace. A number of these “frameless” panels include a cloth finished surface which is stretched over a frame and attached to the sides or back of the frame. With this arrangement, the frame is not exposed between abutting panels. The frames are generally “L” shaped with a securing flange projecting inwardly from one arm of the frame to engage and retain an acoustical dampening material insert filling the frame.
A number of metal meshes for architectural products are available from different manufacturers including Potter & Soar Ltd. and Banker Wire. These metal meshes have a functional and/or decorative finish and have been secured within a frame to form various surfaces including panels. The panels using these meshes have not been of the frameless type. Typically, the metal meshes have been mechanically secured or welded to a frame and the metal mesh does not extend across essentially the full width of the panel.
It is desirable to use these heavy metal meshes which are typically welded metal meshes to provide a finished surface for a ceiling or wall panel. These metal meshes are quite heavy and therefore, good mechanical securement of the mesh to the panel frame is critical. A simple effective securement arrangement is required to all the panel to be produced efficiently.
The present invention provides a simple effective arrangement for securing of these metal meshes to a frame member including a “frameless” type frame.